The Southwest Oncology Group is an adult, multi-disease, multi-modality clinical cancer research organization with 35 Member Institutions, 28 Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) institutions including 7 Minority-Based CCOPs, 25 Urologic Cancer Outreach Program (UCOP) institutions, and a network of over 1,000 Affiliate Program investigators at over 190 offices and institutions. A special emphasis of the Group is managed by the Committee on Special Populations, established in 1992. The committee's research and education agenda has broadened to include: women (or men), older cancer patients, cancer survivors, and racial/ethnic minority groups (African-American, Hispanic Americans, and Asian American Pacific Islanders). Involving patient advocates in Group activities is an important role of this committee. The moral and ethical conduct of clinical research by the group members is emphasized by ethics training, the conflict of interest policy, affirmation of integrity and data and safety monitoring. In addition to the presentation of correlative sciences activities tied to tumor banks related to disease committees, the Translational Medicine Committee (formally known as the Correlative Sciences Subcommittee) provides oversight of science and quality assurance of assay technology across the Disease Committees with correlative programs in the Group. This Interim Review application provided the progress reports of three Disease Committess within the Group who are recompeting for an additional three years of funding. These committees are the Breast Cancer Committee, the Head & Neck Cancer Committee, and the Leukemia Cancer Committee. Our Group is committed to conducting clinical trials that alter and improve American medical practice and improve outcomes in cancer patients. Publication and accrued reports for the Group's Breast, Head & Neck and Leukemia Cancer Committees are provided.